Sign of the Knowledgeable Child
by MaiaTheWaterFairie
Summary: Chiriko has been reborn and is once again a thirteen year old boy, but again Konan is in danger from a looming evil. Will Chiriko be able to help the other warriors with his powers? Will he make it back in time for his exams?(Part Tasuki fic too)
1. Chapter One: Thirteen Years Later

((Hi! Welcome to my fic! My names Meg..or Libra! Pick one! LOL!

This is my first fic so bare with me ppls! I LOVE FY and there are a lot of  
things I'd like to happen and so on.so here goes..

Fushigi Yugi belongs to Yu Watase, to her only and I'm just using her chars  
for my own amusements. Please R/R!

This is the story of how Chiriko's reborn self lives his life.(If you've  
see the OVA's then you know what I mean.)

I'm going to dedicate this to my best friend Shobi, and to Dustin cuz he  
likes Chiriko so I'm going to start out with a Chiriko fic.))

The Sign of the Knowledgeable Child  
  
It had been thirteen years since the Priestess of Suzaku had summoned the beast god and brought forth peace to Konan. All of the re born Suzaku warriors had aged, and now Chiriko was a lad of thirteen like he had been at the time of his death. He was now completely conscious of his former destiny and stayed in contact with his fellow warriors. Like before he was extremely intelligent, but only when the mark of Cho appeared on his left foot; so at times he wasn't the brightest child.

  
He had decided to become a teacher, and was studying for exams. Late one dark evening he sat hunched over a desk littered with scrolls, his green eyes moving up and down as he read the ancient texts. He sighed, sat back and rubbed his aching temples. Looking out the window, he saw nothing but a blanket of night and decided to retire. Chiriko blew the flame out and headed towards his bed.

Sometime in the night he was woken by a voice calling his name. He sat up and searched the darkness for the source, but he was blinded by the lack of light. "Who's there?" he called, fright taking over. Someone grabbed his arm and hauled him to his feet. "Come with me." a voice said leading him from the room into the windy evening. Chiriko tried to pull away, as panic spread through him but he was also fearful that he resisted something might happen to him. He saw lanterns bobbing ahead in the blackness, so he reckoned that there must be others.

They stepped into the glowing light and Chiriko suddenly relaxed, it was Tasuki! And Nuriko he saw when he looked up at who was holding onto his arm. "Heya Chiriko!" the violet girl said with a grinning, letting go of his arm. "Hi guys, what're you doing here?" "Tamahome's here, we decided to have a reunion so we came to collect you," the girl answered. "Really!? What's he doing back here? We haven't seen him since I was a baby." "He was pulled into the book, and he brought someone you should meet with him. He said the book just appeared one day in their home, and he was read that something was going to come and attack Konan," Tasuki said clasping Chiriko on the shoulder in greeting. "So mount up, we left a note for your folks," the red head handed him a pair of reigns. Chiriko hated to leave when his exams were so close, but how could he refuse his friends? He obeyed and climbed onto the horse Tasuki had given him. They cantered off into the darkness towards the capital of Konan.

  
(Oki Dokie...so there's the first chap..what do ya think? R/R PLEASE!)


	2. Chapter Two: Reunion

((Here's what you've all been waiting for...CHAPTER 2: The Reunion. Again, I do not and never will own Fushigi Yugi, though I wish I did.  
But I do have dibs on Tamahome…hugs him He's mine.  
Now that that's all cleared up…

It was a five-day trek across the southern terrain. They arrived at the capital about midday, and headed towards the imperial palace. At the gate a soldier asked, "State your business at the palace." "Hey! Don't you recognize us? Everyone knows us!" Tasuki said. "Um, no," replied the guard. "Argh! We're Suzaku warriors." Tasuki continued. "Yea right." Tasuki scowled at the man, and withdrew his iron tessen fan. "Listen, no weapons are allowed here, and I must ask you to leave." "I'm tired of this…Rekka Shinen!" he growled flicking the fan at the guard, releasing a puff of red hot flame. "AHHHH!" the guard said running around trying to extinguish the flames. "Jerk." Tasuki said as he walked his horse in through the front gates, the others followed.

"If you had been patient I would've just throw him over the wall and we could've proceed." "Nah, I prefer t'use my flames, it relieves stress." The twenty-three year old Nuriko looked over at him. "Whatever you say Tasuki." "I do." She laughed and looked over her shoulder at Chiriko. "So kid, how've you been since the last time we were together?" "Busy really." the boy answer in his child-like voice. "I decided to go into teaching, so I've been studying." "Old habits die hard with you." Tasuki said. "Well yes, I always have studied hard." "Just don't hurt yourself kid." Chiriko smiled, "Okay."

They turned the horses over to some handlers who DID recognize them and made their way through the richly decorated corridors to the throne room. The doors opened and before them was a young man sitting upon a high backed throne. "My friends, welcome back to my palace." Chiriko, Tasuki, and Nuriko bowed. "Majesty, it's nice to see you again." Nuriko said fluttering her eyelashes at him. The man smiled crookedly, "Nuriko, I thought you were after my reincarnated father." She snorted, "Him. Humph, he's being difficult so I think I'll make him jealous with you my majesty dear." Rolling his eyes the young emperor turned his attention to Chiriko. "Chiriko it's been a while since we last met." "Yes your majesty it has indeed." "You're fairing well." He nodded, and just then the doors to the throne room opened again.

In the doorway stood Chichiri, a seventeen year old Mitsukake and a twenty-four year old Hotohori. "Welcome all." Boushin announced in greeting. The three bowed and together the six warriors greeted each other. Chiriko was glad to see his old friends, and his memories of their times together prior to his death made him happy.

"My friends, I am sorry to interrupt this reunion, but I must tell you of the force that is threatening Konan. There is a man they call Tatsu, a man who claims to have all the powers of the god Seiryuu. He is leading an army of Koutu patriots who want revenge on Konan for devastating their land. He is on the move as we speak and we much find a way to stop him. That is why I have summoned you all here. As Suzaku warriors you much band together to stop him."

"We will do our best majesty, so save this land," the six of them answered. "And I too will assist them in this quest." a voice said from the doorway. "Tamahome!" Chiriko said, grinning. Tamahome walked over and put a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Hey Chiriko." "Taka! Hey buddy I've missed ya!" Tasuki said slapping Taka on the back. "Tasuki, you look old. _Really_ old," Taka said slyly with a grin. "Hey watch it pops! I'm not the one with children!" "What you can't find someone to love you, I mean, you're not THAT ugly. Wait, yes you are." "Why you." POW! Tasuki punched Taka, who sat up with missing teeth and a black eye. (Remember folks this is anime.) "Sorry." The other laughed. "Now gentlemen, calm down. Tamahome, ah, Taka, it's a pleasure to see you again." "Same Emperor, you've certainly grown since I last saw you," he bowed. "Time has a habit of doing that. But you don't look much older at all. How long has it been since your last visit?" "Only 5 years majesty." "It has been thirteen here." "Yes time passes differently here then in my world. Miaka and I have two children now, Naoko and Taisuke." "Well you and Miaka have sure been busy eh?" Tasuki said slyly with a wink. "That's none of your business!" The red head shrugged. Tasuki didn't say it, but he still harbored feelings for the former priestess, but Taka was his friend and he knew there was nothing he, anybody could do. Chiriko noticed his friend's pain, but said nothing. "I'm sure you are all tired from your journeys, why don't you rest until the feast is ready," Boushin said. "FEAST! Yay! Some decent grub!" Tasuki quickly said to mask his feelings. Boushin smiled, excused them and then left the room. The other warriors were each led to their rooms to rest.

((Okay so that's chapter two. I know its kind've slow going but I kinda want there to be some background info before we get into the plot. Plus, I felt like writing some more while I finish planning this whole thing out in my head. I've decided that this will partly be about Tasuki too, only cuz I really like him and he's my friend's fav. So I hope you've all enjoyed my fic so far, and I promise to stop rambling now. So see ya next chapter, don't forget to R/R!))


	3. Chapter Three: Feelings

((Well, it's only been what? A year, I've decided to continue my story now since it's summer and I have some free time. Now, we'll see a new evil that will threaten Konan, and even Miaka's world later on. It's been 13 years, do the Suzaku warriors have the ability to stop it? Probably, the good guys do usually win…))

Tatsu, lord of Koutu, stared intently out his window south, towards Konan. He was a tall man, lean, with light green hair that was gathered at his neck with a leather thong. Brows knitted together, he smiled. 'It's almost time now,' he thought. 'Seiryuu, grant me the strength, help me defeat the southerners, and vanquish Taka, Suzaku warrior.' He was named for the two dragon tattoos on his forearms, and had been a young warrior under Nakago when he had been in charge. Now, it was him. Grinning again he cast one last look at out the window towards Konan, then left the ramparts.

Chiriko lounged on the bed, watching Tasuki talk to himself as he unpacked his saddlebags. He could tell his friend was still digesting the news of Taka and Miaka's life together in her world. He had known that the last time all the seven warriors were together that she was pregnant, but they had since had another child.

Sighing, he rolled over grinning slightly. He was glad to be back with his old friends again, for it was the only time he felt complete. Except when he was studying for his exams of course. He propped himself up on his elbows, now Tasuki was waving his arms around wildly. Rolling his eyes, he changed from his dusty travel clothes to suitable ones for the feast that evening. He suggested Tasuki do the same, though he was answered with a heated glare. The man complied anyway.

Tasuki was cursing under his breath, 'How could I have been so damn stupid? Of course they have more children! I would've been a fool not to realize that. It's hard to think that the woman I love, and my best friend are together but its fate that brought her hear, brought them to one another. Here I've been all these years pining after someone who was lost to me from the start. That one time I kissed her, I felt so much, but from me, from my lips there was nothing. I bet all she thought of was Tamahome, no – Taka! Bah! I should've just stayed with my gang and none of this would have happened!' When Chiriko interrupted his thoughts, he glared then composing himself he changed into a nicer set of clothing. Once dressed he followed the younger boy to the dining hall.

Nothing momentous happened at the feast, it was merely 4 hours of course after course of the kingdom's finest dishes, rich and delectable to one's palate. It showed the enormous wealth that had come to the land in the years since the new priestess Mayo had come, and then with Miaka's help and the warriors they had righted all the consequences set in place from the negative feelings and anger harnessed by Mayo herself.

Speeches were in abundance, each warrior, the emperor, his mother Suki, and others all making jokes and telling humorous anecdotes. The tension between Taka and Tasuki seemed gone now, though Taka was unaware of its presence. Tasuki decided to be a friend to Taka, and treated him as such. Though, he didn't ask about Miaka or their children. Others did, and the grimaces, and apparent physical pain it caused him was clear to Chiriko. They all caught up with one another late after the food was gone, and the candles burned low and dim. Each stumbled into bed somewhere around dawn when the sun was just rising over the horizon, staining the hills crimson.

((Here we go as we slowly delve more into the plot. Is it okay so far? Or am I going to slow? R/R! Please. I just wanted you to introduce Tatsu, our villain because I'm still not sure his powers, and what exactly his plan is. I'm still trying to find it all in my head, since it's been so long since I updated. I started this story almost 2 years ago you'd think I know what I was doing, but no I don't. Any suggestions? Post 'em or e-mail me!))


End file.
